


Прощание

by medichka_shani



Series: Шаги по краю Бездны [4]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они прожили рядом шесть лет - двое "пробужденных" и человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощание

\- Мне все это не нравится, - упрямо повторил Лаки.  
Новый доспех, легкий, надежный, сидел на нем как влитой. В стальных полированных пластинках отражалось пламя костра. В буйной шевелюре запутался листик.  
Присцилла подняла руку, вытащила его.   
Чтобы сделать это, ей пришлось стать на цыпочки.   
Костер стрелял искрами и слегка дымил, распугивая комаров.   
Исли вздохнул.  
\- Что за чудовищ я вырастил невзначай. Ты кошмарен в своем безграничном умении смотреть в самую суть. Прицилла невозможно уперта в своем упорстве...  
Лаки смущенно моргнул. Ответил, впрочем, довольно дерзко:  
\- За это-то ты нас с ней и любишь!  
\- Ну вот и оставайтесь друг с другом.  
Разговор зашел в тупик. В который раз.  
\- Ты пытаешься от нас избавиться.  
\- Так, - кивнул Исли.  
\- Эти чудовища тебя преследуют.  
\- Так.  
\- Ты когда-то сказал, что сильные гибнут, защищая слабых.  
\- Ну.  
\- Ты считаешь, что они могут быть опасны, и пытаешься нас уберечь...  
\- Знаешь, Лаки, - прервал его Исли. - Ты ни разу не думал о том, что вы с Присциллой просто могли мне надоесть?

Как они мчались, как мчались.   
Лаки бы ничего и не заподозрил: в последнее время отлучки Исли стали нормой, а иногда он и их с Присциллой отправлял с каким-нибудь поручением в другой город или деревню. Лаки эти путешествия были только на руку - он отчаянно прочесывал юг в поисках крупиц информации о Клэр. Присцилла все время была рядом с ним - маленьким, молчаливым и все понимающим свидетелем его безнадежных поисков.   
Деньги в седельной сумке попались ему под руку случайно. Они были уже в полудне пути от своего городишки, когда Лаки приспичило на привале перебрать вещи.  
Сумма была не просто огромной - достаточной для того, чтобы безбедно жить в течение нескольких лет. Ну, или отлично накормить за один раз население среднего города.  
\- Что это, Присцилла? - пробормотал Лаки, вытягивая из другой сумы сложенную в несколько раз карту.  
Весь юг был испещрен маленькими чернильными крестиками - кто-то методично проставлял их раз за разом, и ближе к их городку, облюбованному Исли еще пару лет назад, крестики начинали встречаться все чаще и чаще, словно заключая его в кольцо.   
Красная жирная стрелка вела из этого кольца в центральные земли - и рядом с ней было красным же приписано: "Не бросай ее".  
Слепым и глухим Лаки не был. То, что у Исли завелся странный противник, настырный, какой-то слегка дохлый и безобразный, не было для него новостью, так же как и то, что Исли противника презирал и всячески пытался извести, именуя свои попытки "актом прицельного милосердия". Пару раз Лаки имел счастье видеть этот акт воочию, и зрелище это оставило в нем двойственное чувство. Лаки не знал, что оно такое было и зачем лезло к Исли, но делало оно это явно зря - каждый раз Исли эффективно уничтожал все, до чего мог дотянуться.   
Но он никогда, ни за что бы не подумал, что найдет все так, как нашел, когда они с Присциллой сломя голову примчались обратно.  
Их дома не было, просто не было.

Найти Исли труда не составило: вывороченные с корнем деревья и перепаханный лес лучше чутья Присциллы указывали дорогу. Закинутые на верхушку сосны останки двух мерзких особей, - видимо, последних, которых удалось уничтожить Владыке Юга, - в свою очередь, указывали на то, что Исли был зол как черт. Видно, не всех страхолюдин изловил.  
\- Быстро же вы вернулись, - засмеялся он сам, появляясь из кустов уже в человеческом облике. - Видно, нашли то, что я случайно забыл в ваших вещах...  
\- Впрочем, это хорошо, что вы здесь, - с какой-то рассеянной улыбкой добавил Исли, пока Лаки, набрав полную грудь воздуха, высказывался по поводу денег и внезапного расставания трехэтажными выражениями, которым Исли его не учил. - Дай-ка сюда эту сумку. Первая заповедь "пробужденного" - всегда вози с собой много запасной одежды. Да и для других ее упаковывай.  
Потом они долго сидели у костра. Уже давно опустилась ночь, а они все говорили и говорили. О дорогах, которыми прошли, и о дорогах, по которым только собирались пуститься. И почти договорились, что разбредутся с утра, каждый - в свой собственный поиск.  
А потом Исли сказал, что они ему надоели.

\- Да ну! - засмеялся Лаки. - Быть такого не может!  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что... - Лаки мучительно подыскивал слова. - Как бы сказать-то...  
\- Как есть.  
\- Потому что, даже гоняясь по лесу за этими тварями, ты прихватил мой старый рабонский меч, - тихо сказал Лаки. - Я не знаю, как это тебе удалось и зачем - только вот он, лежит у тебя за спиной, о Исли с Севера и Юга.  
Исли хмыкнул. Полуобернулся, положил руку ножны. Погладил их.  
У Лаки уже давно был другой меч. Стандартный тяжелый клеймор, только не клейменный.  
\- Внимательный стал мальчик. И ехидный.  
Мальчик, которому минуло двадцать лет, развел ручищами и скромно улыбнулся. Разве что только ресницами не затрепетал.  
\- Тебе так не идет, - засмеялся Исли, и, протянув руку, раздавил на лбу Лаки комара.

\- Присцилла, - вдруг сказал Лаки на следующий день, натягивая поводья с явным желанием завернуть коня. - Я что, так ни разу и не сказал, как я ему за все благодарен?!  
\- Он знает, - тихо отозвалась Присцилла.


End file.
